1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly a rotary valve for admitting air or a mixture of air and fuel and discharging exhaust products including a rotary valve member incorporating concentrically arranged intake and exhaust passages isolated from each other and selectively communicated with the cylinder or cylinders of the engine with the valve member being rotatably driven in timed relation to reciprocation of the pistons for proper intake and exhaust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,794, a rotary valve is disclosed in combination with a reciprocating engine in which the rotary valve is oriented above the cylinders and piston and includes a spiral divider or partition which introduced a spiral movement into the air and combustion products. Other prior U.S. patents disclosing rotary valve structures for internal combustion engines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 741,178, 1,112,523, 1,464,469, 1,713,318, 1,746,728, 1,890,953, 2,019,042, 2,109,608, 2,674,987, 2,730,088, 2,799,258, 2,975,774, 2,989,955 and 3,171,425.